


You Make Me So Happy; It Turns Back To Sad

by BananaStuff



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Shyan and Standrew are very very minor and a bit vaguely mentioned but its there so idk, well not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaStuff/pseuds/BananaStuff
Summary: Brent, Steven, and Ryan go home for their college holidays and Brent faces a dilemma.A Small Fluffy Prequel to the Mafia Au





	You Make Me So Happy; It Turns Back To Sad

To say that Brent was anxious was an understatement. He was downright terrified of what was going to happen. He felt like he was meeting the president; And let’s be real, in some ways he was.

“We can literally see in your face how fucking terrified you are, dude,” Ryan looks at him from the driver’s seat. Steven nods from his place in the back seat and is more than a little relieved that they’re at a stop light because he is not in the mood for another lesson on road safety from their honorary dad friend (Brent, even though he resents that title).

“Good. Cause this is really—“Terrifying? Horrific? Really a bad idea? Brent can’t decide and apparently, too much stress is not good for his monkey brain because, “—not good”

“Eloquently put,” Steven says with a laugh and Ryan honks the car in front of them to move.

Brent frowns, which is truly surprising because Ryan literally did not think that a person was able to make that perfect of a frowny face. It’s impressive really.

“Listen,” Steven moves a little forward and his seatbelt strains; which Brent had forced him to wear with constant naggings of ‘The backseat passengers are in more danger!’ and ‘If you don’t wear your seatbelt, I’ll buy you a baby-seat and strap you in it for good’, which is actually kind of horrifying to think of, and so he had no choice but to agree to the laws of road safety.

Steven puts his hand on Brent’s shoulder which causes the bearded man to turn his head to look at him, “They know literally everything about you, you’ve talked to them on the phone and they seem to love you! This is literally just the next step, man”

Brent opens his mouth to retort when—“They literally think of you as their son along with us and Jake, Brontosaur”

Brent cracks a smile, which is actually his second one today, gosh maybe he does need to lighten up, and changes the radio station to a channel that actually plays music and not sports reviews before, “You do know I’m going to tell Jake that you didn’t include him in your ‘us’, right?”

Steven sits back and lets out a laugh while Ryan gives out a faux gasp, “That is literally the smallest detail!”

Brent laughs along with Steven, finally feeling a little more relaxed than he thought he would this whole trip, “And he is one petty Bergara”

The rest of the ride goes pretty well, with just a few small traffic junks and a small bump in the road; Steven wanted to pee and that made a domino effect occur which lead to all three needing to pee and they had to make a quick stop at a lone gas-station, which Brent had enough suspicion on that he brought along his hand-carry tazer but was confident enough that he left his gun, hidden away in his suitcase.

His friends don’t and will never know about the gun and they respect the fact that he doesn’t talk about his parents but his dad’s job was one of the reasons why he didn’t want to meet his best friends’ parents. He would end up putting them in danger, but then again this is good; this way he can have a few bodyguards be positioned in the family house for protection.

His dramatic musings stop once he spots Steven running out of the bathroom. He gives his friend a smile and leans against the side of the car. Steven comes up to him and puts his hands behind his back, his own personal nervous tick, and leans next to where Brent is.

Brent sometimes can’t understand how he got lucky enough to get friends, and roommates, that treat him like family and have literally turned into his family in the span of a year.

Now he just has to make sure his family remains safe.

Steven leans his head back smiles a content smile at the comfortable silence while Ryan makes his way out of the store with a paper bag of some brown bread and cheese slices and a paper bag of soda and a bag of chips.

Brent raises an eyebrow at the bread which causes Ryan to shrug with one shoulder and say, “Mama texted me that we should bring bread on the way home.”

They settle the stuff in and Brent subtly puts the tazer back in the dashboard as they make their way to the family house.

The house itself looks cozy. It’s not too big or rough around the edges. The walls look to be freshly painted and the lawn is the only properly well-kept one in the whole neighborhood, with flowers and well cut and maintained hedges lining the cuts of the area, courtesy of our very own Allison Lim and her green thumb. Steven bounces his leg and smiles as they park the car in front of their home.

Ryan quickly turns the engine off and they all get out to get their luggage and the groceries from the trunk. Brent can hear slight barks coming from inside the house and he immediately knows that those are coming from the puppies which Mrs. Bergara had recently adopted.

Mama Lim is the one who opens the door. She’s a shorter woman, with smile lines and longer hair tied back in a loose bun which makes her look younger. She smiles up at them and pulls them all in for a hug.

“You boys don’t visit your mothers as much as you should,” Ryan smiles sadly at that while Steven rests his head on top of his moms’, enjoying the closeness for a little longer.

A small puppy nips at Brent’s shoes and he chuckles a bit before he hears a strong voice go, “Looking like a kicked puppy at your mother isn’t going to make her statement any less true, Ryan honey”

Ryan rolls his eyes while Steven and Mama Lim laugh a similar laugh. Ryan makes his way to his mom and pulls her in for a tight hug which she returns, she kisses both his cheeks before letting him step back. After Steven’s had his hug and a light-hearted scolding on how he ‘should really get into the habit of eating more often, I don’t remember sending my boys to college for them to get this thin’.

Mama Lim is the one who raises her arms a bit and smiles at Brent, which he quickly returns and leans in for a hug from the short woman, who gives him a tight squeeze before, “You must be Brent; I know we’ve talked on the phone before but it almost feels like I’m meeting you for the first time. This is good, since this gives us an opportunity to properly talk”

She lets her arms fall and Brent moves back a bit, kind of missing the warm feeling he got in his heart.  

(He really needs to calm down with the ‘Sad Motherless Child’ thing he’s got going on right now, it’s not healthy.)

“Yeah, I think this’ll be good! I do have tons of college life stories I can tell during dinner,” Brent says as he turns his face towards Mama Bergara, who is holding back her laugh as Ryan lowly whispers something to her.

Brent opens his mouth to say something before a puppy shows up to nip at his shoe and after a very brief introduction to the puppies; he takes his bags upstairs to the guestroom.

He sits on the edge of the bed and just, recalls the day. He didn’t think that they would both be so nice. Well, he knew they would be, he’s spoken to them before but he’s just so used to people being one way here and another there that he’s always left somewhat surprised by how his friends, and now his friends’ parents, are frighteningly an open book. He’s not used to not having secrets and words and even people at times being locked up behind closed doors.

He knows exactly when Ryan’s mom decided to move to this town. He knows how Steven’s dad died. He knows why Steven doesn’t like to lock his door, which is why they always knock even if they know they can enter. He knows exactly when Ryan started to believe in ghosts and why. He knows when and why Jake smoked his first, and last, cigarette. He knows why Mama Lim finds solace in gardening. He knows so much more and all of this because these people, this family, have told him. They trust him and he knows, he knew, that he wouldn’t be pushed away but he was only ever worried because.

Because he doesn’t think he can give them back what they all have given him. He’s not used to this level of trust and he’s worried that his blood, who he is, is going to ruin this pseudo family he now has.

“You know, that look that you have on your face is eerily familiar to the look I had once.”

Brent looks up towards the doorway to see Mrs. Bergara standing there. Her arms are loosely crossed around her chest and she’s got a comforting smile on her face as she makes her way towards the bed and sits next to him.

“Whatever you think you’ve done to not deserve love,” She takes his hand in hers and smiles kindly, Brent wishes he had her with him when he was younger, “None of that is truly worth wasting time over.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to repay any of you for all that you’ve done for me,” It’s barely over a whisper and that’s what scares him. He feels as if he could just tell her everything. Why his mom left, what his dad does, how just being in this room with him is dangerous as he’s the son of a goddamn mafia leader.

He doesn’t though. He can’t.

“You can repay us by letting go of this guilt that you’re too young to carry,” Her grip tightens around his hand and he squeezes back, blinking away the small tears that threaten to come out.

“At least for as long as you’re here. As long as you’re home, you don’t need to have this over lined guilt stop you from enjoying spending time with us.”

The easy way Mrs. Bergara says home is what really gets him choked up. Every time Ryan or Steven have said it, he could always turn the word for just their use, but now? Now he can’t. Now the word has a proper meaning that is directly relating him to this life. This calm and wonderful and filled with love life that he didn’t think he’d ever get.

He’s going to do everything in his power to keep his family safe; that is the biggest and most loud thought in his mind at that moment.

Mrs. Bergara smiles at him again, he feels a bit better after looking at her, considering he’s not the only one who’s been holding back tears. They both get up then, and make their way downstairs to an already set dinner table and a semi-scowling Mama Lim.

“If this was just both of you two’s way to skip helping set the table then you two have another thing coming,” Mama Lim narrows her eyes at the both of them as Jake sets the plates on the table before taking his seat. Ryan is already seated and Steven is just now walking up to the table with a pouring spoon in hand.

Mrs. Bergara playfully rolls her eyes and takes her seat, “I’m sure we can make it up to you, Ally.”

Dinner was fun after that. Brent had been more relaxed and the conversation with Mrs. Bergara had truly helped. Ryan was happy to talk about the upcoming short film he and his friends were making for a project and how sure he is that he’s going to pass with flying colours. Steven was tired of all the chemical talk at school and ‘as much as I love studying bio-chemistry I just want to ignore the subject while I’m home, my hand is killing me with how much they make us write during the exams’. Brent enjoyed talking about his criminal forensics class but he saved the juicy and more grossly funny stories for after dinner.

Jake spoke of his girlfriend and how he was going to bring her over this weekend and how ‘I’m being serious, if any of you embarrass me I will run away from home and never come back’. This led to him being taunted by his brothers, including Brent, about how he’d be back the second he got hungry.

It was… domestic. Brent actually enjoyed having to do the dishes after dinner, which he believes even got him to win over Mama Lim (Even though there really was no more winning over to be done).

The small and homely conversations are fun and that night, after a horrifically tiring and emotional game of monopoly; which Mrs. Bergara won, and that isn’t really a surprise because she is a lawyer and being able to watch the light drain from Ryan’s eyes as his own mother takes the victory from his hands was the most hilarious thing Brent and the whole family has ever seen.

Brent, finishing up his nightly routine and going outside to do a check-up of the perimeter, takes a deep breath and thanks whoever is up there, whoever made his life lead to this point.

Now, he just needs to make sure that nothing ever breaks this apart.

He would’ve never guessed, would’ve never thought, that this whole world would come crashing down due to his own father. He should have really seen, or more related to spirituality because this is the future he's talking about, or felt this coming.

He really needs to start thinking about the future more often.  

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I LOVE FAMILY AND FAMILY DYNAMICS 
> 
> which isnt even much of a fact lets be real,,, whenever u see that ive written a fic?? its like 80% a parent/family fic just know this
> 
> also im not even sure what the names of Ryan's and Steven's moms are?? i googled it and nothing came up??? so i just gave em cool names like Linda and Allison!! 
> 
> tell me what you think of it!!!


End file.
